futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Musicians of the future
Musicians of the future Monomans were starting to build their collection of music on personal computers, but the future would give more options to the listeners, as brain-computer interaction become more and more connected. There was an industry called artificial intelligence trying to help every humans on the Cosmico planet. The government tryed to block a monpolistic company who was not friendly with the idea to distribute their software for free. Every monomans (i.e. Humans) were working in symbios with computers, computers was literally the perfect tools to communicate, think and work. People were old people who have been transfomed into bionics man free in need from any power energy. They were completely free from any source of energy. So their only goal was to get and discover more pleasures as much free as possible. All services were free. Why? Because all services were mecanised because monomans understood how to change their body to never demands any interaction with outside matters. No solar or food, water demands were required to live. They were perfect meteors. However they were still sentimental and were in need of fun and pleasure, so everyone tryed to reach a certain level of fun. Music was free in the virtual words, but the so called MusicApex or the Music Golden age has not arrived, predictors were giving warning about a perfect music who would grab the attention of all monomans for all their immortal life. Some were for, some were against the creation of such an attention technology. The monomans were often satisfied by many musics for a little short time, but none were able to stay more longer than 1 night. A young genius called JoMusico were advising people about a technology that could create addictive music because it was based on any brain connections preference of the user. The music would interact with the brain of the user much more promisculously with no end and with no possibility to return back. The music would be as addictive as heroin. That music could be played again and again and monomans could get the same great feeling over the reaction of such music. The music would give feelings of exploration, endless wish to discover about mysterious problems. The music could give a sense of progression or relaxation in a way that nobody could end the music by itself. Overtime the music would self improve in relation with the user ability to get bored. The music would give the image that there is no edge or bound about the possibility of the user, it would make the listener very powerful and confident over the problem of life. The music would make obsolet any psychological pains, as physical pains were already obsolet because of a research in the field of nanomedicine, bionics and cryonics. Even the brains have been studied to be always happy, the so called invincible joy molecular signature. But biology was unable to reach that level and researchers in the United Nation have been realised that. Physical Eternity have reached, all plans were set to be an immortal, the universe or the individual, now it was just a happyness game, and music was the right tool for that. Many type of artificial machines were created to produce music, more and more genres were discovered, satisfiating more precisely people (decentrilized music). Artificial Music Machine was evoluing with people and trying to produce the absolute expression business. The expression that will make a human richer, happier and will make monomans running or rooling. An expression that will be induvially accurate, not focusing on a group, a nation or a humanity, but a music focusing on only one man, a monoman. And then the immortal music computer came and composed all music possible, received by all brains in life. All genres, all needs were explored in relation with all the brains living in the solar system. There was no more possibility to create more music, only if a new brain were created, then the immortal music computer could create all best music for the new brain. The music technology in a sense would read the mind of the brain and then create a music for the future of the brain in relation with its happyness regions/areas. Also another style of perfect music is a self improving music, each time you listen again the music, discovering new stuff in it. Well this kind of music was discovered in the monomans population. Some people called this music addiction a disease and called it: Musidi. Even if they would be immortal, they would need a disease to fight, even with total satisfaction, Musidi were here for no reason. After all there was no disease, because there was an ideal world. Back to The Collection Category:Scenario Category:Entertainment Category:Music